Total Stranded Island
by LivingPlagueRat
Summary: There was a plane crash, and now the campers are stuck on a deserted island! Will they stay alive? Or will someone go to cannibalism? Or will they DIE! ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. 1 OMG! WE CRASHED!

**HEY! It's Sam again, this time with one of my favorite stories yet! Total Stranded Island! Or, if you shorten it, TSI or Stranded. I'm now taking the advice of Psychid and improving my grammar and spacing things out more. Thanks for your review! :)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic, but one of our engines failed and we're now making a crash landing." Oxygen masks fell from overhead. I quickly grabbed it and panicked, even though they told us not to. "Oh my god!" I started crying. Guess I'll never make it to London now. "Relax. We'll be OK." Duncan wrapped his arms around me as we descended. Most of us tried to be calm, but not me. There was darkness.

When I woke up, I was dripping wet. There was also blood on my forehead, and a swell there. I touched it and it hurt like crazy! "Is there anyone there? Oh please say there is!" I said to the night. I heard a twig crack and I moved away from the ocean to investigate the sound. "Hello?" I asked into the trees. "Sam? Is that you?" I turned around and saw Duncan. "Duncan!" I lept into his arms. "I love you!" I blurted out. I was rudely dropped. "You, l-l-love me?" He stuttered. I nodded and got up. He grabbed me and kissed me. "Won't this ruin your engagement with Courtney?" I asked. He pulled away and stared at a body on the shore. "I'm sorry." I said, staring in the same direction. "Your not sorry. You never liked Courtney." He didn't take his eyes off her. "I AM sorry! I did never like Courtney, but it was only because she didn't appreciate you like I did!" I glared at him. "We shouldn't fight, we should focus on staying alive." Duncan said after a long silence. "Let's find the others." I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "No, we should rest first. And I still need time to get over," There was a long pause. "her." I rolled my eyes. "Ok, so she's dead! She would want you to move on NOW! So YOU can survive!" Duncan sat on the cold ground and buried himself in his knees. Here he was, the toughest guy I EVER knew, crying and crying! "Courtney would've said that." He looked at her body. I couldn't control myself anymore and took his tear-soaked face, and kissed his mouth passionately. After a few minutes, Duncan and I were still sitting there on the ground, kissing, Gwen and Trent found us. "Are we interrupting something?" Gwen raised an eyebrow. I got up and hit my back against a palm tree. I tried to rub it, but I couldn't reach it. "NO!" I shouted. "Oh-ho, wait 'til we tell Courtney!" Duncan started crying again. "No use, she's already dead." Trent grabbed my shoulder. "Sam, we saw Noah." Gwen said. "Is he OK? Is he alive?" I asked, straightening up and my heart jumped. "He, uh, went to the big library in the sky." He said, making eye contact with me. My boyfriend of 7 years, gone before my eyes! My last words to him were, "I hate planes Noweepie!" I didn't even say goodbye. I cried on Trent. "It's gonna be alright, let's make a fire and go to sleep." I couldn't do anything but cry. I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning to very bright sunlight. "I had the weirdest dream that you died, Noah." I looked over, expecting to see him lying next to me. He wasn't. "It wasn't a dream." Gwen said, stretching. Duncan was already up, and crying again. I started, too. "Ok, I found some bananas and coconuts." Trent dropped the fruit he brought. "Can't you search the wreckage for peanuts?" Gwen looked at him. "That's in the ocean, Gwen. There's no way those things are edible now." Trent shook his head. She sighed and started eating. "You guys need to eat, too. Noah and Courtney would want you." Trent said. I grabbed a banana and took a bite. "Done." In the time it took me to eat one bite, Duncan had finished. "I'm going to take a walk." I got up and walked to the shore. Duncan followed me. "Do you miss him?" He asked me. "YES! Everything reminds me of him. How he knew so much about the ocean, and he took me every summer." I started crying again. Duncan held me as I collapsed on the ground. "It's gonna be OK, because...I love you." He said. I looked up with my bloodshot eyes. "I love you too." I said. He kissed me and suddenly, I felt things I never felt with Noah. Like, the was a big fire instead of a tiny spark.

One thing led to another, and Gwen found us, Duncan was shirtless and I was in my bra and underwear. "Um..." She covered her eyes. "We weren't-" I said, grabbing my shirt. "Sure...anyway, get your clothes back on, and come see who we found." She started back to our camp. I followed after my pants had been returned to my legs. "KRISTA!" I shouted as I ran and hugged her. "We found a tent!" She said, pointing to the tent Cody had set up. "Yay." I hugged her again. "Noah died." I started crying again. "I know, Courtney too, I was told." She nodded. "Duncan said he loves me." I sat by the fire. "It's true." Duncan took my hand. "One of us should search the wreckage." Trent said. "Not me! I hate fish." I said. "I can't risk losing her, so that's a no for her." Duncan said. "I'll do it." Cody volunteered. Before Krista could object, he ran into the ocean. "Ugh, don't touch me!" We heard Heather's voice. "Have you seen Tyler?" Lindsay's voice was also heard. We saw Alejandro walking with both. "Keep walking you three." I said into the forest. I didn't hear them or see them, again. After a 1/2 hour of Krista worrying about Cody, he finally showed up with another tent and some packaged food. Krista ran and hugged him, causing him to drop the food. "CODY!" She yelled. I helped set up the tent because I had nothing better to do. "I miss Noah!" I sat down and started crying again. "I know Sam. He's my ex-boyfriend. (DUN DUN DUN! take that krista, you bitch)" CODY PATTED MY SHOULDER. "Hmm, yes. I thought you were still gay." I looked up. "I'm dating Krista aren't I? So therefore, I'm bi." He said. I giggled for the first time since he died. At least I wasn't trying to drown myself like _some people_. "Duncan! Out of the water!" I nearly tripped as I took off to the ocean. I grabbed Duncan's hair and pulled his head out. "What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled. I turned my head, and I saw him. "ZOMBIE!" I ran back to the camp. "THERE'S A ZOMBIE NOAH!" I yelled. They all went to see him. I stayed behind them, and had Duncan behind me, holding my hand. "Sam?" Noah said. "Stay back zombie!" I shouted and hid behind Krista. "It's me! Your boyfriend, Noah!" Zombie Noah tried to touch me. "But-but-but your dead!" I started crying again, because I was hallucinating. "No I'm not! Why would I die?" He stroked my hair. "But, Gwen and Trent-" "Oh, they're full of bologna! (hehe lolz)" Noah said. "What's my favorite song? If your not dead!" I looked up. "Come fly with us, my part." He was right. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." He kissed me, and stopped suddenly. "You taste like delinquent...Did Duncan rape you?" My eyes went back and forth. "Um, not necessarily..." I admitted. "When I thought you were dead, and Duncan knew Courtney was dead, we turned to each other and one thing led to another...but we never had sex or anything!" I continued. "Not true! When we found you guys, you were about to _get it on_!" Gwen said. "WAS NOT!" I ran away into the other side of the forest. Noah followed me. "You've been a bad girl..."

**Ok, was that any better? I'll apply that to Daddy? too when I start writing more. By the way, I never showed anyone Daddy? Aren't I weird? Ok, R&R please!**


	2. 2 OH NOEZ! YA'LLZ GONNA EAT MEH!

**Me: Hi everybody!**

**Duncan: Do you really need to annoy them?**

**Me: Yes, yes I do. They're MY fans right? Not (mostly) yours!**

**Duncan: You suck.**

**Me: HEY! Watch your language Mister!**

**Duncan: You don't. Why should I?**

**Me: Because I can make YOU die in the story }:D**

**Duncan: Touche.**

**Me: Would you like to say the disclaimer?**

**Duncan: I don't have a choice, so, Sam doesn't own me or Courtney or Noah or anyone. Be glad she doesn't!**

**Me: HEY!**

****Now back to our regularly scheduled program.****

"You've been a bad girl..."

I woke up the next morning to find Noah where he belonged, right beside me. I looked at him for a few seconds and then the scenery. We were no where near camp! "Mmmm, new meat." I got scared and turned around. I saw yellow, but it was too quick to see. I shook Noah. "NOAH! Please get up!" I looked around and saw the yellow again. "Wha? Where are we?" He yawned. "There's something there, and I think it's trying to eat us." I continued looking around. "Meat...NOAH?" The yellow came out of the trees. "Owen?" Noah and I said in unison. He gave us a big bear hug, and left me struggling for breath. "Sorry for trying to eat you." He said after he put us down. "Cannibal." I mumbled.

"I'm telling you! It's THIS way!"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's that way."

"I second that."

Why are Lindsay and Beth with Heather? That's very confusing..."Ugh. Not you three again."

"I told you we should have gone the other way!"

"Lindsay's right."

"Well then fine. Go your way. I'm going for a swim!"

They all left afterwards...It was weird. "I'M KENNY ROGERS!" I was really confused now, so Noah and I ran to find the camp. "Hi guys..." I said. "And Gwen." Noah said. "Hi." Gwen was drawing plans to get home. "I've got it! What if, we build a huge fire, and then the smoke would signal a plane or boat or something, and we could get home!" Duncan looked at her like that's never gonna work. "Izzy." Gwen smacked her forehead. "Right! We need to find Izzy!" "IT'S E-SCOPE!" Izzy swung in on a vine.

**Sorry this one is so short, I didn't really have a plot for this one, and I tried not to go into detail with the 'You've been a bad girl' thing, so it ended as this! Remember, R&R, and Request! I love you all!**


	3. AuTHOR'S NOTE! Please read!

**Omfg, I haven't updated in EVER! I can't really think of anything for this story, so leave me reviews on what to do! 'Kay? Now, onto the Author's Note!**

**

* * *

**

**Where do I begin? 1st of all, I need to update my avatar :) I got 2 streaks of orange highlights in the front of my head, and blond all around :) My hair looks SO dark! People actually ask me if I'm emo (cough, Jensen, cough) on top of that, I've decided on every Monday, I will update this-well, here's my schedule on stories now...**

**Monday-Update Stranded**

**Tuesday-Update DuncanAndNoahsGirl story(ies, possibly)**

**Wednesday-Update Daddy?**

**Thursday-Break**

**Friday-Update Passionate**

**Saturday-Write something random, and if random enough, post a new story called Random Stupid Drabbles Of The TDI Cast**

**Sunday-Break**

**All this will be starting next week, like Monday, not next Saturday! And also in reviews, should I get some sort of like, Facebook or MySpace thing to talk to everyone? I don't really think so, but it's fun to listen to what you guys say a lot! Alright, start leaving reviews in**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**BUNNIES!**

**1...**

**NOW!**


	4. AN

**I apologize for not updating, everyone. The computer I type on is...unfortunately, dead. The charger broke, so I need to buy a new one. I don't even know if they sell them at the mall. So until I get the situation fixed, all my stories are on Hiatus. I was planning on uploading a Halloween story next Sunday, but that was saved on the laptop. :( So, I guess this is a good bye for now...**

**Duncanismylove, signing off**


End file.
